


Homecoming

by Hathor



Series: Homecoming [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Angst, Dark Side of Dimensions, M/M, Romance, Tragedy, post-dsod
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-12-01 01:33:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11475810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hathor/pseuds/Hathor
Summary: "He was returning home. Like he was always meant to."





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [egyptiansapphiredragons](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=egyptiansapphiredragons).



> the notes here are a bit longer than usual, so please read.
> 
> Some people like to think that Dark Side of Dimensions is set about 6 months after the Ceremonial Battle. Others like to think that it is a few years later. I asked around and found that there is a bit of conflict on the matter, so I am sticking to the idea that the movie is set a few years after the end of the Ceremonial Battle.
> 
> This fic picks up immediately after the end of Dark Side of Dimensions. The request was made for such a plot, giving insight on the scene that comes after Atem gets up to greet Seto. 
> 
> Which brings us to the dedication to this fic. This is written for tumblr’s one and only egyptiansapphiredragons (sliffy-puff!). She had an easy win, guessing something pokemon-related :D that and the fact that she is a sweetheart who needs hugs and fics and more DSoD-related fanwork.
> 
> Her request had been a DSoD fic, Seto getting what he wanted. She has been gracious enough to let me work with the plot, the setting…almost everything really. She is a woman of simple fine needs, indeed. :D
> 
> This is a long piece of fiction. I really tried to break it up into two chapters, but decided to leave it as it is because doing so would disrupt the flow and that flow is so very important to me. XD apologies for the monster-sized story.
> 
> Please enjoy and let me know what you think at the end. (and do read the notes at the end too, please?)

Seto did not believe in the ‘afterlife’.

He had faith in something far more reliable than fairytales of books written by ancient folks who had no access to any form research of substantial effect on mankind and called them holy-books. He believed in what could be studied meticulously. He believed in what could be theorized first, then tested, one time after another until a definite answer was reached. He believed in the certainty of numbers, equations…the comfort of the logical executions of laws already set or getting set one day after another.

He believed in _science_.

It was typical human behavior, Seto could understand that very clearly. Humans had no way of knowing what happened after they perished…died. However, they also couldn’t fathom or stomach the thought that the world could carry on without them. They were so self-important, unable to think of maybe…just maybe, there was nothing for them after the one life they spent on earth, wasting it doing pointless crap. Seto knew better. He knew there was no _afterlife_. He knew that there was a much reasonable, less egotistical explanation than this nonsense.

Science was what people lacked hence came up with these afterlife myths to explain what their simple minds couldn’t comprehend or wrap around. Their inability to understand what went beyond common knowledge; their denial inspired and fed myths that led to the birth of idiocy like the term ‘afterlife’. Science was what they lacked…and money.

And Seto had plenty of both and had no qualms spending as much of both as needed.

Diva was a dunderhead who was short of both the brains and the resources to look beyond magic folk tales. So was Yugi and his little ducklings. Granted, they were no longer ducklings, but Seto still thought of them that way, the way they flocked together everywhere. They were all simpletons.

Luckily for Seto, they were far beneath him that he didn’t need to think too much about them and their stupidity. He focused on what was important. The Quantum Cube.

Diva’s item had fallen into the correct hands, finally. Seto spared no effort or resource at his disposal to study every part of it. To understand its mechanism. He ran several trials on it, figuring out its workings for himself quite easily. It was the key to what he had been seeking for years now. The answer to his struggles. He had thought recollecting the items together… putting together the Puzzle again would be the correct answer. He had studied the Millennium Items one by one extensively. He thought by reenacting the same conditions, he would get what he had been seeking for many long years.

He had been wrong, to his chagrin. Very wrong. Putting together the Puzzle didn’t have the results he expected. But because Seto believed in science and always made sure to think like a scientist, he found himself, amidst the disappointment at being wrong with the Puzzle and through feelings of stubborn denial… he had an idea. A sudden idea like a burst of light as they stood facing the hideous monster Diva had turned into. It was the most inopportune of moments to get an inspiration for such an idea, but here he was.

He had formed a theory. And a theory needed to be tested. He knew that if he was wrong, then he would die. But if he was wrong, then it meant that what Yugi told him was true after he placed the final piece of the Puzzle in place. And if it was true, then… then he truthfully didn’t bother much if he survived or not.

And so he took a split second decision. Thrown back with the revolting being’s attack, he activated his Krystal Avatar, shifting their nemesis’ focus entirely on him with that move. The card made him the sole target of the attack, leaving Yugi behind to prove his theory correct or not after feeling like he was tearing out a piece of his very heart and giving it to Yugi when he handed him the Puzzle.

He had returned to consciousness with a triumphant smile on his face. He was proven correct. He was proven correct again, when he overheard Katsuya telling Yugi he saw _him_ as well.

It was time to apply further studies to the matter.

All the items had been assembled and the Puzzle put together yet it did not achieve his goal. Yugi had been the one to place the final piece…yet even he couldn’t do it. Seto, amongst the mayhem of it all and trying to team up with Yugi against the dark Diva that appeared before them, his mind was racing. Something was missing and that was why reassembling the items did not work. Something was missing…

In that moment of epiphany, he made a bet. And his bet was on that Cube.

His theory was right, apparently…

He spent many months after the fiasco with Diva had settled studying the workings of what he deduced to be the Eighth Millennium Item. He was worrying Mokuba again. He knew it. But he couldn’t do anything about it. He couldn’t lessen the hours he spent bent over the cube or his computer systems. He had relocated entirely to his space station, preferring the quiet and the endless stretch of vacuum before his eyes to his workspace down there. Things were unbearable for him.

He had created a helper. It was during one of his weaker moments, stranded alone on his space station, with nothing but his boring holograms to talk to and with nothing to do except dueling his rival’s virtual reality copy. So, he had exited the VR and started bringing out that copy as a permanent hologram with him. at first, it had been just a picture. Then, he started developing it when he needed to get his mind to rest while trying to figure out the workings of the Cube. He created an artificial intelligence system. He had called it Yami.

It was very lifelike. Many times, he would find himself talking to the hologram. It did not help his case in any way that ‘Yami’ replied back in a very lifelike manner. Asked about his day, reminded him to eat, made his coffee.

Bit by bit, Seto began making him in charge of the space station. He was very capable and ran everything quite smoothly. But after a few months, in which Seto made excellent progress and his mood improved, his health improved…he made a realization that he was chasing after a mirage that was in no way similar to reality.

And that was where he started to relapse.

He couldn’t sleep. He couldn’t eat. He couldn’t think properly. He had made sure to put the finishing touches to the smooth transfer of everything related to the gigantic empire of KaibaCorp to Mokuba, the kid proving himself much, much more capable recently at handling the troubles associated with the business world than him. He had become a distracted, irritable, unreliable mess and he was so grateful for Mokuba’s presence otherwise he would have found himself in a very sticky situation, had it not been for his younger sibling’s sharpness and wit and the bluntly ruthless way with which he dealt with problems.

He had finished all of his preparations. Dotted the I’s and crossed the T’s as the expression went. He was ready. Once again, he was betting everything on the scientific explanation to all that had taken place. His deductions were clean and neat and he had absolute faith in them. The Cube’s abilities gave him perspective he lacked last time. He could only feel optimistic about this.

“Seto…are you really going through with this?”

He could hear the uncertainty in Mokuba’s voice as it drifted over to him through the earpiece. It didn’t matter how much older Mokuba was getting, it didn’t matter what responsibilities he was shouldering very dependably. He would always have the worry that laced his words whenever Seto was about to embark on a new expedition or project.

He smiled softly, looking up at the hologram display of his brother. This might as well be the last time he ever saw him. He was filled with pride and delight at how the kid turned out. He was no longer a kid. He was standing there, the mop that had been his hair has always been and probably always will be falling into the concerned gray eyes. He looked very proper in his white formal blazer and the lavender vest and shirt.

He swallowed, biting back the emotion that bubbled up his chest at the sight of Mokuba. He had done alright…hadn’t he? With Mokuba… he hoped so. He had left everything to Mokuba. He wrote his will, scheduling it to be mailed to the correct parties if six months passed and he hadn’t returned. Everything that was in his name was to be passed on to Mokuba. He placed a possibility of about ninety percent that that was what was going to happen.

He hid all emotions from his eyes for now, not wanting to show any of what he was feeling to Mokuba. He fiddled with the very final finishing touches that prepared him for his journey, saying, “Once this is complete, it will mark the beginning of a new age of Dueling as we know it.”

“But testing this prototype is too dangerous!” Mokuba protested, leaning forward just a little. Prototype. It was what they were calling this. Seto smiled, looking at the screen in front of him and taking his eyes off Mokuba’s worried features. His brother wasn’t done, though. “We don’t even know the extent of the Cube’s powers, Seto! What if it is dangerous?!”

Seto shifted his eyes to the Cube sitting innocently beside him. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He had tested the Cube. Several times. He knew how to make the journey. He wasn’t so sure, however, about returning. He didn’t know what the effect his travel would have on his body. In addition to that, he had no idea how long this journey was going to take. Diva made people disintegrate. From what he understood… unless he returned, he too could disintegrate. He just didn’t know how long he had. He had created a stabilizer. But he did not know if it would work properly. He had no way of testing that.

He opened his eyes, a resolute look on his features as he looked up at Mokuba. His sweet, caring brother who was, if Seto was asked his opinion on the matter, much more powerful than anyone gave him credit.

“Take care of everything while I’m away,” he said, after pushing the button to close the pod he was snugly seated inside.

And with the sound of the alarms before the take-off, Mokuba, for the first time since Seto sat down and explained to him what he planned to do, showed desperation. Seto knew his brother far too well to catch the very subtle glint of tears in the gray eyes, softening ever so slightly and hearing the plea in the kid’s words above the screeching, automated sounds around him, saying, “Seto…please. Whatever you find out there…whatever you _don’t_ find out there, please come back.”

Mokuba knew him too well. He knew that he was at the end of his endurance. He had witnessed the sleepless nights, the restlessness. He had helped Seto clean up messes from hurling things within his reach when met with one frustrating failure after another. He had seen the dark circles forming, he had brought meals over, fighting and arguing with him over eating and drinking. He had stuck his nose up in disgust at Seto’s AI. Scoffed at it and asked Seto to delete it. Yami had complained to him about it and Seto had wondered just how intelligent his creation was. He had dismissed the AI’s words, telling him that Mokuba was simply concerned about him.

It had been going on for months…no. Years, even. Mokuba knew him too well. He knew that if this did not work, then this was it. He guessed what Seto was avoiding any hints of. He was far too perceptive and Seto just felt horrible knowing that he couldn’t make his departure without causing his brother pain. He had planned that if he did not find what he sought with this expedition…he wouldn’t return. He did not say that to Mokuba… but the kid guessed it correctly.

There was nothing for it now.

Without any promises, Seto clearly spoke the activation code for the systems, taking another deep breath and throwing this thoughts to the back of his mind. This wasn’t the time and there was no going back on his decision now. Even if he did decide to let it all go… even if he decided to return back to his position at the head of his beloved Corporation…he knew he wasn’t going to last long in this horrid state of mind and terrible sense of purposelessness.

The space station was fading around him. it was the moment of truth, he realized that and he was very oddly calm about it all. He glanced briefly at the screens and monitors, ensuring that, as planned, the systems were running perfectly. They were and a part of him puffed with pride, arrogantly scoffing that of course they would work perfectly. He hadn’t spent all this effort for any malfunctions to happen.

The transfer went smoothly. Almost like a gentle breeze the world seemingly melted around him. almost like throwing a stone into a pile of burning embers, sparks rising and fading into nothingness… matter disappeared around him. He knew, scientifically, that it was the opposite. He was the one disappearing with his little shuttle, which had Diva’s fancy cube at the heart of its design. It took a few seconds for everything to fade completely from around him, another few in which complete whiteness surrounded him completely, before everything started materializing once again.

The alarm-like sounds stopped.

He had arrived at his destination.

Everything looked the same around him. It was understandable. It all fit into the theory.

His theory was that _this_ was the afterlife. When he first told Mokuba, the kid had gasped, clutched at him and suggested counseling for depressive episodes and suicidal tendencies. It hadn’t helped, his lifestyle for the past few months, with bad eating and sleeping habits –worse than usual, at least—and the way he spent all his time with a hologram of someone supposed to be dead.

He had explained patiently. Mokuba did not understand him. No one understood him, it seemed.

The Cube was the key to other Dimensions. And when they had placed together all the pieces of the Puzzle once again, the afterlife did not open once again, returning what it had stolen from him. Only in that split second in which they stood facing Diva did Seto think of this. That perhaps…the answer was in the Cube. It was the key.

He had handed Yugi the Puzzle and told him to call. Asked him to believe. And the kid did so and he was proven right. That the Cube opened up the gateway to the ‘afterlife’. The afterlife which was merely another unexplored Dimension.

The Pharaoh did not die. People did not come back from the dead. He had simply traveled on to another Dimension. And this Cube was the way to reach him. He had come to that conclusion during their battle with Diva. He had returned back to Yugi confirming it, as well as Katsuya. They had seen him. and it had absolutely nothing to do with the Puzzle or any of the other Millennium Items. It was all the Cube’s work.

He had explained all of that to Mokuba. The kid started understanding. And with this new understanding, worry was making him nag every single day that maybe he should just let go. Maybe this all wasn’t worth it. That maybe he should abandon this crazy idea. And if he wasn’t going to abandon it, maybe use the newly-acquired knowledge of the workings of the Quantum Cube to further scientific studies on the matter of dimensions. It would be a new breakthrough. It would make Kaiba Corporation a pioneer. It would make him, Seto, one of the most esteemed scientists in history of mankind.

Seto ignored him.

He focused on building his device and determining how to get to the appropriate location. He had needed help back ‘home’. The device could be activated there as well. It was why he had designed an artificial intelligence system. Mokuba wasn’t an option. He would not help. He had ordered Yami to monitor him, returning him only when there were physical signs of imminent death, so that Mokuba would have a body to bury if he died out there. He was sad to realize that he did not trust Mokuba with something like this. It made him sad just a little… but he was a grown up. Mokuba was, too. The kid had resented the AI servant standing just behind his brother. At first, he did not understand. At first, he flat out told Seto that he did not like this at all. It was why he reacted so fiercely when Seto explained to him what he was doing in his space workstation. But Seto knew that if it was Mokuba he was relying on, then the kid would return him far too soon. Mokuba knew that too and kept trying to convince his brother to let him do this task, get rid of ‘Yami’.

Seto wasn’t having any of it, however. He had told him his plan, explained it and asked him to leave.

It was two weeks later that Mokuba returned, telling him to do what he wanted and that he wasn’t going to stop him.

And here he was. Seto had been right in his theory. Everything may be looking the same right now. But he was sure he had the correct destination.

He was pushing all the comparisons to the edge of his mind, focusing on his trek to the Palace ahead of him. He had left a trail of footsteps in the sand as he walked through it towards the city as the heat’s mirages disappeared bit by bit, revealing the city before him and the immense form of the Pharaoh’s palace.

And just as he left a trail of footsteps behind him, he also left a trail of scared commoners as he walked through the City, towards the Palace. He didn’t care about either. He walked on, determined, aware that he was causing an uproar in the minds of these people. Compared to their plain white linen, stained a yellowish color with the sand and sun and sweat and the dirt of people working with their hands… his sleek black suit and his customary trench coat and the pride of his life’s work; his duel disk and the altered Cube that ensured his existence in this reality.

He was aware of the instability surrounding his form… the purplish shadows rising from his figure. He must have presented a sight that scared these people to no end. Partly because he looked to be a part of a world of Shadows they were sadly familiar with at this age…and partly because of his strange clothes, the way they glowed from the effect of the Cube on him…the Duel Disk that was operating in a manner far more advanced than anything ever invented _back home_. He couldn’t imagine what his futuristic appearance did to these people’s minds.

It was why he went forth unchecked into the Palace, apparently the commoners leaving the job of confronting him to more capable hands…

Yes. That was exactly what he wanted.

Everything was a bit familiar to him. This time he could really take a look at his surroundings. It was so clear. It was real. It wasn’t a memory like that time when they were playing Bakura’s little game. This time…it was all real. The high walls…the decorative obelisks, the flags proudly beating in the high winds at the height to which they were raised. The tips of the obelisks were covered in gold that shimmered blindingly in the scorching sun. Seto could see the reflection of light in them as well as in the meticulously carved hieroglyphs that adorned the lengths of the obelisks and the junctures between each section of the palace’s high walls. Horus’ wings were spread widely above the sickeningly high-gates, reaching to the edges of the top of them as though embracing the two gigantic statues erected on both sides of the entrance.

He brushed aside the awe at the grandeur of the place, given the limited resources of these ancient times.

The Pharaoh deserved nothing less…

In fact, had he been in charge, he would have done more for him. It didn’t help that he was…well, as cliché as the expression was, but it was true; he was more advanced in all ways than almost everyone around him right now. He could give them ways to make the walls higher…to make sure that the tomb robbers who stole the gold off the heads of obelisks…who scratched the gold off these walls, would have no chance to do that and ensure that these buildings lasted for millennia, instead of becoming ruins. He would introduce ways to preserve the glory of everything done here forever.

Yami…no… Atem deserved nothing less.

His boots’ heels were making a soft click on the tiles of the Palace, polished so clean, he could see himself reflected on them, the soft blue glow from his gear shining on them lightly. He walked past over a hundred guards… all of them looking at him in silent fear, only sheer pride keeping them from running.

He wanted to scowl, wondering why these incompetent fools were in charge of security for a King. A God!

A part of him was grateful, though… he had not wanted to hurt any of these people. Not really. He had taken precautions, however. The black, skintight suit he was wearing beneath his trench coat was embossed with a special conducted electrical weapon, or TASER-like technology which he could activate with a simple touch to the KC logo either on his belt or the collar of his coat. One of the braver guards, one who was located nearer to the entrance to the throne room –not surprisingly– had attempted to approach him. He was in for a very unpleasant surprise, thrown back violently against one of the pillars of the Palace, shouting half in surprise half in pain when Seto touched his belt to activate his personal security system. Seto hadn’t designed the suit to kill- though he could have—but to deliver enough of a warning not to even think of touching him.

He pushed open the closed doors and they swung before him, revealing the room and the people standing within it. He had seen the messenger from the guards rushing ahead of him to apparently alert those in charge of the impending danger. Good, Seto thought as he stepped inside, into the total silence of the very high-walled chamber, his footsteps echoing against the gold- and blue-painted walls and off the impressively sleek-looking ceiling.

They were all in there.

Seto did not feel scared. Or worried. Perhaps he should have felt that way. And he didn’t know if his calmness and confidence came from facing far too much shit in his young life…or if he was just determined to get to his target that he pushed aside worries about other things. Or maybe he was so sure that his power of will to get to Atem was stronger than his followers combined.

He held on to the belief that it was the latter reason.

He had eyes only for Atem, at that moment. The moment he stepped inside, his eyes immediately zeroed in on his target. He was impossibly pleased when, upon entering the room, Atem rose from his grandiosely decorated gold and bronze throne.

Seto took in every detail like a drowning man holding on to the rope thrown to him by a rescuing ship. This was what he had been seeking. This was what he spent so long for… so much effort. So much of his time, so much of his health…so much of his very soul and sanity into. This exact second was the crowning jewel of his work. And he could not get enough. He couldn’t breathe… he couldn’t comprehend anything beyond the sight of Atem’s recognizing eyes as they met his blue ones. He could feel the blue hue of his Duel Disk activating shining on the side of his face. A part of his mind registered the skeptical looks…the worried glances, the determined gazes falling on him according to what each person present was feeling. There were six people in the room, aside from Atem. Five men and one woman. He knew all of them by name. Karim, Shada, Isis, Akhenaden… Mahad and Seth. He scowled. A part of him spared a mere flash of jealousy when he saw his doppelganger standing _right_. _Up. There_.

Atem looked nothing like his Artificial Intelligence puppet back home. Not Yugi’s other self. Not the demeaning way he had been regarded by him… as a simple extension of Yugi’s presence making the little boy more of an interesting rival. No… no, this was different, Seto knew as he took in the full ceremonial attire Atem was clad in. The white silk that flowed against his body as he rose, the gold ornaments that covered him from head to toe… his crown, holding his remarkable hair back, away from his eyes which shone in recognition and joy that Seto was not a fool to mistake for anything other than what it was.

And just like a man given a new chance at life, he could feel his power of will strengthening within him. Now that Atem was just there…just a few footsteps and a couple of people away from him… he wanted nothing more than to get to him.

Unfortunately, there was no way to do that except to get through these people standing before him first.

And he planned on doing just that.

Karim and Shada were the first to step up to face him. Each raised their left arm before them, calling forth their monsters. Seto recognized this as their version of dueling. He had been witness to it when they had been lost in Atem’s memories, trying to fight Zorc… he did not mind. He allowed them to call their beasts forth and he knew they were no match to him. He recognized their monsters. He did not care though. He knew that being in a different Dimension, he was to expect differences, which he could see in the very appearance of Bastet, who was Karim’s monster, whose color wasn’t pure black as he knew it to be, but its coat a striped grey and black. Zelua, Shada’s monster, looked the same, with its glowing red eyes, sharp beak and aggressive expression. Its wings that spread wide and proud, screeching as it stood in the face of its master’s aggressor.

He did not care. Not a hair on his body was fazed by this. He knew very well that these weaklings couldn’t stand a chance against his need to shorten the distance and cut down the amount of people between him and Atem.

He saw no reason to hold back. Just like every single time before this one… he watched with pride as the Blue Eyes White Dragon’s immense form appeared in a flurry of blinding lights, responding to his summons. It was very much the same like his Duel with Diva. Strong, sleek, shiny and almighty, its form sprang forth to his calling, this time far more powerful and far more influential than a mere hologram erupting out of a display system. It looked so real and he knew… he knew his Duel Disk was a creation to be reckoned with.

Gasps and exclamations of surprise and horror sprang forth from those present. The elderly man who Seto recognized from the Pharaoh’s memory world sprang forth, as Akhenadin, he too summoning his soul monster, Gadius, whose headdress gleamed in the sunlight that was still drifting through the open pillars surrounding the throne room.

Seto stood fast, his faithful servant coiled protectively around his tall, proud form as he faced the three powerful monsters standing between him and his target. He could feel the Blue Eyes’ readiness, the way his body was tense with anticipation for the coming battle, the monster attuned to his every breath, every move as they stood waiting.

“I am here for the Pharaoh,” he declared, staring right ahead at his target. His voice rang out loud and clear, bouncing off the walls and echoing eerily. He was thinking that maybe there was a better way to phrase this… He was just about to amend his poor choice of words, when someone spoke.

“You will have to get through all of us to get to him…”

His eyes hardened as they shifted almost lazily to the person addressing him. Blue eyes of identical shade stared back at him, from beneath brown hair that was exactly the same shade as his, though hidden beneath a very fancy, ceremonial headdress with a serpent in its middle. The jealous rage within him flared, his eyes flashing and his servant monster responding to his rapid change in mood, roaring deafeningly and rearing its head back.

Karim, Shada and Akhenadin took it as an attack, all three of them ordering their own monsters to advance. Seto had been right. All three monsters attacking all at once, had no effect on the Blue Eyes whatsoever except to make it angrier at what it deemed a provocation, adding to the rage it was already feeling as a reflection of Seto’s own. Once again, the beautiful dragon reared its head back, this time drawing in breath in preparation for its destructive energy stream, which it unleashed without mercy onto Gadius, then Bastet, then Zelua, destroying each of them one by one in a single attack.

Seto did not glance back at the three priests who had fallen with their Ka’s destruction. He did not know what happened to them. He did not think they were dead. He hoped they weren’t. He wasn’t here as a murderer. He was not about to let that stop him from making his way towards Atem, who was staring in awed fascination at the White Dragon, tamely following his master.

A woman stood before him next. Easily, he recognized Priestess Isis. A split image of Ishizu Ishtar, dark-haired, blue-eyed and stunning features. She was a very, very beautiful woman. But Seto knew how powerful she was. Beneath the domed headdress lay a cunning mind and within that perfect body lay a strong, brave heart that did not hesitate to do what was necessary to protect her King.

Spiria materialized before him. Her bluish features mirrored her wielder’s expression. Determined and brave, she floated high above him, spreading her white wings as she gathered energy between her hands, which she held in front of her chest. Seto did not allow her to do further than that. With a single glance at his monster and a mental push, once again he allowed it to unleash its annihilating beam of energy at the small, frail form hanging high above them.

To his chagrin, however, Isis remained standing after her monster was obliterated. Seto scowled at her, about to order his Blue Eyes to directly attack her, when a new monster started materializing.  Seto narrowed his eyes, as he recognized the familiar blue form of the Guardian of the Fortress Winged Dragon.

He scoffed. “Do not insult me,” he half-growled in anger, once again gesturing to his Blue Eyes to attack it.

This was a waste of his time and precious energy that he was going to need. He could already feel the strain of keeping his Dragon in existence. He was getting tired, keeping his Dragon next to him, obeying his very will, wielding this immense power with such finesse… he could feel it straining his control. Beneath his clothes, he could feel a drop of sweat running down his back. He could suddenly feel his heart-rate in his throat. A familiar sensation that he felt during moments of extreme tiredness, when he ran entirely on coffee and scant cubes of sugar for days on end. Stress arrhythmias that attacked at the most inappropriate of times.

This wasn’t the time for such nonsense.

Easily, his Dragon wiped out the weak monster that had been summoned, the power of the blast knocking Isis down, leaving her dead or unconscious on the Palace’s ground. At her fall, Atem moved forward, wanting to go to her and Seto’s heart skipped a beat, but the Pharaoh was stopped.

There were only two people left standing between them. Mahad…and Seth.

Seto narrowed his eyes. Mahad had held out his arm, stopping Atem’s dash towards Isis’ fallen form. It was Seth who moved forward next.

They stood before one another and for the first time…Seto forced himself to look at this person. He could not deny the similarities between them. They were exactly the same height. He had recently grown from the waif-like teenaged body into his full potential as a healthy grown adult, so that now, they both had exactly the same built. Their eyes were the same color and their hair as well… but this man’s skin was a dark shade and there was nothing about his funny headdress or his clothing that was similar to him. Perhaps he was forced to wear these clothes as part of his official status as head High Priest?

Seto did not know. Neither did he care about that, as he made sure to drag his eyes over this pathetic being’s form from top to bottom, making sure to look as contemptuous as he could while he did so.

“They told me I am your reincarnation,” he found himself saying, unable to stop himself. “That you are my past and preordained destiny,” he continued, the scoff clear and the disbelief lacing his words. He raised an eyebrow, spitting out in a venomous little hiss, “Standing here, I have no clue where they got such ridiculous ideas. I am disappointed.”

Seth did not rise to his ante, however. He took the contemptuous looks, the insulting words and the clear jab Seto threw at him in a stride, remaining focused as he repeated his earlier statement, “You will have to get through us, to get to the King, stranger!”

Seto’s eyes flashed and he lazily, once again, shifted them to Atem, who stood watching, white-faced and shocked at how things had escalated in such a short time. Apparently, he hadn’t expected to see him. And he didn’t expect his followers’ response to an attack on them. And he did not expect that Seto would be able to handle such a powerful monster in such alien territory…

It was alright, though, he decided as he turned back to face Seth. He had wanted this confrontation too. Might as well get it out of the way.

“I will step over your body to get to my target, you fraud!” he declared, raising his chin proudly and staring at the High Priest with disdain. “Do not waste my time more than this.”

Duos. He sneered once more in derision as Seth summoned his Ka. Expected, exhausted strategy. Lacking imagination, lacking initiative, lacking _strength_. He was angry. Angrier than ever now. How dare this imbecile underestimate him like this? Underestimate his strength, his intelligence. His will to get to Atem at all costs.

With all the strength of his rage, he ushered the Blue Eyes into an attack, making sure to enforce his entire strength of will and his desire to utterly and completely humiliate this…this pale, weak version of himself that everyone had tried to shove down his throat as his predecessor when clearly, he was far, far superior. He was going to prove that by blowing up the pathetic Ka into smithereens.

He was wrong. Duos was strong. Duos had withstood the attack on it by his angry Dragon. Seto stood, shocked, as the unthinkable happened. The winged soul monster received the burst of radiant energy on its broad sword, growling out deafeningly while doing so, its power forcing it back a few meters, but only just that. It didn’t disappear into bright radiant ashes like the soul monsters of the other priests. In fact, Seth stood unscathed on the other side of him, still tall and proud and a determined condescension and self-assuredness in his blue eyes. Mocking him…challenging him.

Apparently, the Blue Eyes White Dragon felt the same humiliation at not striking down its enemy with the first blow. An angry screech shook the very foundations of the palace, the great beast raising itself with its powerful wings upwards, its gigantic form hanging above their heads as Duos kicked off as well from the ground, it too spreading its wings widely and charging for his beloved Blue Eyes.

The anger he felt at Seth amplified with the pain that burst through every fiber of his being as Duos’ sword descended upon his Dragon’s neck. Sheer stubbornness held him upright with the shock of sensation. It was unexpected, knocked the breath out of him and felt like a humiliating slap to his face. The anger helped him immensely, however. As it always did. It kept him standing. It reminded him that he couldn’t lose to this one Priest in particular.

Responding to the strong emotion from his master, the Blue Eyes retaliated, bending its injured neck to powerfully latch onto Duos’ torso, making the beast roar out loud in pain, his cry echoed by his master, satisfying the need to inflict the same pain he was feeling on Seth in Seto. His wounded pride at the pain he was feeling, the failure to end his nemesis in one blow…it was all soothed in a strangely healing way.

Whatever feeling of satisfaction he was feeling amidst the pain, however, was fading especially when he realized what was happening…what was about to happen.

He watched with wide blue eyes as the two monsters locked in battle, Duos’ sword sawing away at the Dragon’s powerful neck, and the said Dragon clenching its jaws tightly around him, both started to glow with a familiar golden light, indicating the mortifying fact that both were about to be destroyed. He could not believe his eyes. His Blue Eyes White Dragon has been defeated by this…this rabble. Granted, he was taking the Ka monster with him to oblivion, but it was unbelievable…

With a mighty roar of pain from Duos and with the Blue Eyes wailing with agony…the golden light took both monsters away, leaving nothing but the echo of their suffering cries and their two masters still standing—barely—facing each other.

Absolute silence hung over them for a long while…Seto thought it lasted forever. He was still staring, shocked, at where his beloved beast was finished off by a lowly monster answering to an equally mediocre master like the High Priest standing before him.

Nothing was heard in the room, except for his and Seth’s labored breaths from the pain, until they both started getting themselves under control again.

And then, Seth spoke.

“You are weak.”

The words rang out so clearly in the large space. Seto’s eyes focused on their source, his lookalike, who straightened. Seto could see the subtle way with which he pushed down the physical pain he was feeling as a reflection of his Ka’s painful defeat. He could see the tightening of the area just around his mouth, already set in a determined manner. He could see the eyebrows knitting closer together in resolve, in arrogance, the eyes tightening ever-so-slightly beneath brown bangs that fell into them, shadowing very faintly. There was a look in his eyes… a look Seto could read very easily. A look that he understood quite well.

And once again, the anger was flooded with insane jealousy of this imposter. He knew what that look meant. The gloating. The superiority. He could read what those eyes were saying loud and clear. Mocking the fact that such a powerful beast like the Blue Eyes White Dragon had been defeated by a lower-tier monster under his command. He was unworthy…

To his annoyance, the High Priest was once again calling upon another Ka monster. He wasn’t shutting up about it, even.

“Let me teach you how to wield this power, Child…” arrogant…conceited. Annoying. Seto wanted nothing more than to be the child like Seth called him and physically attack the annoying blabbering fool standing before him. Perhaps tear off the silly headdress he was wearing. “Let me show you how the Blue Eyes White Dragon is handled…”

To his utter mortification, he could see the familiar outline forming. He heard the familiar screech and his eyes narrowed against the brilliant lights reflected over the familiar, bluish-tinted scales that gleamed like a thousand diamonds under the lights. There was no doubt about it. Seth was doing him the ultimate humiliation. After finishing off his weakened monster…he summoned it once again in all its glory to deliver the final blow to him.

There was no greater insult to Seto than this.

His eyes flashed dangerously as he took in the familiar form of his most trusted servant, forced to stand under the command of someone who claimed to be his original. Who dared call himself his predecessor. As though he was just a lowly copy for time to produce and reproduce over the years. As if his life, his soul…his destiny, wasn’t his to shape and make of his own free will.

No. there was no greater insult than the one being dealt to him right now.

“Behold, the almighty Blue Eyes White Dragon… serving its one true master…” Seth was boasting. Seto wanted nothing more than to slap the smug smile off his face.

He did no such thing, however. In fact, he wanted to applaud himself on his self control in the face of such a disgusting sight. He could feel an uncomfortable churn behind his sternum that had nothing to do with the physical pain of having to keep up this battle using his own depleting energy. No this came from a sentimental part of him he thought he no longer carried. Pain and jealousy amplified… this High Priest Seth stood there, controlling his beloved Dragon, claiming to be its true master… spending all this time with Atem, while he, Seto, had been running himself ragged looking for him… and after all of this, verbally humiliating him without restraint. Yes. Seto was doing tremendous effort not to lash out.

“Depart, stranger.” Seth was telling him, nose in the air and staring down at him with contempt. “The Pharaoh’s Guardians are far too powerful for you. Leave and do not dare think of bothering us again, for we shall…”

Seto cut him off. He didn’t even speak. He just laughed.

The Priest stared at him with narrowed blue eyes and he continued laughing for a few more seconds, just to annoy Seth, because he knew…he knew all too well that he would be endlessly annoyed by such an action. There was a smirk playing on his lips as he stared at the form before him, giving him his undivided attention. There was no need to make sure that Atem was watching this. He knew that, even in the off chance he was distracted by anything else, soon…very soon, he was going to prove that whatever this doppelganger was saying was false.

Seth would pay for the insult he dealt him so carelessly.

It was slightly easier this time. Just like the time he stood with Diva facing him as they fought for the Puzzle’s pieces… in a duel that first introduced the concept of dimensions to him. It hadn’t been easy back then. And back then…back then he wasn’t feeling the powerful myriad of sensations that were flowing through him right now. Back then it was mere desperation to protect the Puzzle pieces he had spent so much time finding. Now was a very different story. Now he was at his destination… he found Atem. He had gotten rid of most of his stupid Priests. He had his most loyal companion defeated before his eyes…he was mocked and humiliated by this person who he was the supposed reincarnation of…

So many sensations. So much anger, so much jealousy…so much longing to prove himself. To himself… to Atem. That he was worthy. He was much more worthy than anyone in this room.

And so, with all of these feelings raging within him and making him ignore the way with which his heart rate dramatically rose and his head spun, and with the same thought on his mind like that time back then, that he was the one who had to bury Atem’s memory within him, letting the ghost of it wander amongst his unfulfilled consciousness… he drew all the power within him and started his beckon for something, while not as loyal as his Blue Eyed Dragon, was far, far more powerful.

The ground shook beneath them. He reveled in the sensation as he too, forced the pain and agony of his previous defeat down, ignoring the effort and strain the current summon taking its toll on him so he could watch the utterly delicious scene of Seth’s surprised…no, horrified, features before him. Apparently, this was familiar to the Priest, if the widening of his eyes in terror was anything to go by.

He laughed once more, this time the sound drowned by the unreal sounds coming from deep within the ground, shaking it beneath their feet as the sky outside darkened unnaturally. There was a terrible flash of lightening landing right behind Seto, as the ground opened in a massive crack and his beckoned being appeared from within it.

Obelisk the Tormentor was straightening to his full height behind him. His glowing red eyes terrible enough to send Seth to his knees. Apparently, yes…he was familiar with the sight, for how else would he be able to keep his eyes on the God revealed before him, on Seto’s mere command.

He could feel Obelisk settle behind him, letting out a breath that sent fumes racing out of the God’s terrorizing mouth. He chuckled lightly once again. It was his turn to speak.

“Do not speak to me of weakness,” he started. He took a step forward, narrowing his eyes as he stared down into blue eyes that were so like his own yet so different. It was his turn to raise his chin proudly and stare down at his nemesis with contempt. “I can call upon the Gods at will. You may have just mastered the Blue Eyes White Dragon…yet you are so far beneath me…I cannot hear your phony speech about strength and weakness.”

He raised his hand before his face, his palm pointing towards Seth’s face.

“Now…be gone from my face…weakling.”

He drew his hand into a fist. On his cue… Obelisk drew back as well behind him, preparing for the attack to come. Mirroring his beckoner’s action, the gigantic blue fist curled, preparing to send Seth to his sure death once and for all. Seto did not care about the others…perhaps he did not care if they died. Maybe he did not want to kill anyone. But Seth…? Seth was different. Seth had insulted and aggravated something within him that he couldn’t find it within him to forgive him, let it go and proceed onto his goal.

He was going through with his command. He was about to destroy everything before him with Obelisk and have no regret whatsoever about it. There was nothing that could stop him from exacting his revenge for the countless insults dealt to him by Seth. Nothing at all.

Except…

Atem had moved forward, resolutely pushing Mahad out of the way. He stepped in front of Seth, looking up fearlessly at Obelisk’s form that Seto had made sure to stop with a loud, rushed command which he had yelled out the moment he saw Atem stepping into his line of vision.

He was too proud to admit to himself the exact reason why he did such a thing. Why he brought Obelisk to a screeching halt just before his Fist of Fate destroyed everything in its path. Logically, this way, he would win. Logically, this was Atem’s problem, to fall in battle for trying to protect weaker links.

Pushing aside the genuine fear and panic that rose within him at the sight of Atem’s resolute features staring up at his impending doom, defenseless before Obelisk, he found another reason why he actually halted the attack. He wanted to face Atem fairly. He did not want him falling before Obelisk protecting this…this useless Priest who was nothing but a weak link in Atem’s security. This half-victory wasn’t what he wanted. It wasn’t what he came for. He came to prove himself equal or better. Losing that because Atem was protecting Seth wasn’t what he had in mind.

Their eyes met as they stood opposite one another. Seto took in every detail as the wind from Obelisk’s sudden halt blew at the stray blond strands of his rival’s hair that escaped the crown gleaming in the faint lights in the room. His heart thundered in his ribcage, blood roaring in his ears in the otherwise complete silence of the throne room. It was a familiar sensation that he almost wept with how welcome it was. He felt a rush of unexplained emotions overwhelming him, silencing him where he could have made a witty, condescending remark or hurl an insult. Breathless, he stood opposite Atem, proudly trying to deny the complete happiness that rushed through every fiber of his being. A part of him knew that if he tried to say anything, it would come out a broken question that would ruin his image. He would ask the question he spent many sleepless nights pondering and jabbing at his own self-worth, wondering why Atem left without ever bidding him farewell.

They stood for so long… it seemed likes ages, before Atem decided to break the silence first.

“Well…this is certainly a surprise.”

Seto’s eyes narrowed. He still did not say anything.

“I did not believe it was you, until you summoned Obelisk,” Atem continued.

Seto sneered. “I was wrong to think my Blue Eyes could prove my identity,” he managed to say. Atem smiled and to his annoyance, cast a glance at Seth’s monster. No. At Seto’s Dragon serving this weakling. “None of your…” he paused, curling his lip in disgust and tipping his head slightly to the side, casting a condescending look at Seth, before resuming, “ _underlings_ could summon a God, however. Yet they have the gall to stand between me and my goals.”

Atem threw his head back, laughing. Seto stared at him, the melodic, pleasant sound tickling a very hidden, very special place within him that he never knew even existed. He had rarely seen this sight. It was only Yugi he saw laughing so freely before. The shadowy being that lived within him had always been troubled with the burden of winning battles thrown his way. Seto supposed that the pair of them didn’t really get many chances to smile. It just wasn’t the way their lives went, he believed.

It came as such a surprise when it did happen, however. A part of him was pleased to have brought such a pleasant sound out Atem. To his mortification, he felt his eyes soften, the severity of his glare smoothing around the edges as he stood watching the sound fade, but the genuine smile remained on the features he couldn’t stop looking at. He was afraid this was all a dream. That somehow, he was about to be aroused from his sleep by his AI, which was a fake replica of…of this.

He pushed away those thoughts when Atem spoke once more.

“Nothing ever could, Seto…”

He closed his briefly, allowing himself to savor the way his name rolled off Atem’s tongue. It wasn’t the same. It wasn’t the same at all and his doubts that this was entirely a dream were erased with the sound of his first name rolling so easily through those wine-colored lips. Atem wasn’t treating him like some stranger.

He opened his eyes, a challenging smirk playing upon his lips. He raised a hand, pointing at Atem and yelling, summoning a tone of voice he hadn’t used for a while, “Shut up and Duel me!”

The amused laugh rang out once again, just as Seth and Mahad gasped simultaneously.

“You _dare_ speak thusly to his Highness!” Mahad snapped, stepping forward as well.

Seto coldly stared at him, taking in the appearance that was undoubtedly a mirror image of the Dark Magician. He did not answer him, watching as Atem held raised his arm. Immediately and quite impressively, the tall Priest fell silent, stopping in his tracks from whatever trek he thought he was taking towards Seto. Atem turned to him, and looked from Mahad to Seth, who both had their eyes fixed on Seto carefully as their King gave his back to his ‘enemy’, thinking him cowardly enough to attack someone from the back. Seto scowled at both of them.

“He is not malicious,” Atem decreed. Three pairs of eyes zeroed in on the King. Violet and kohl-rimmed blue ones stared at him in shock, while Seto’s own narrowed ones flickered over his rival’s form. It did not come as a surprise that Atem thought of him that way. He always did trust him, Seto was aware of that.

“With all due respect, My lord, he just knocked out most of us without a moment’s hesitation. Forgive me if I consider him just a _little bit_ malicious,” Seth growled out in fury, finally getting up from his pathetic kneel on the floor.

Apparently it wasn’t his fault they were an incompetent bunch of morons, Seto felt like jeering in answer to that statement. He chose to remain silent, however, not wasting his time or energy on this frankly-disappointing version of himself.

He didn’t need to reply. Atem was doing that for him. It wasn’t the answer he would have liked, but all the same, it effectively shut the two remaining Priests up.

“He stated his purpose when he first arrived. In fact, we were the ones to attack him first,” Atem stated, turning halfway to face Seto once again.

“ _Your Majesty!_ ”

Mahad evidently had much to say to contest that. But Atem clearly wasn’t having any of that. Seto could see the frankly scary scowl spreading on Atem’s features. Apparently, the look on his face was enough to cow Mahad and Seth both into grudging submission, as they both knelt on one knee before Atem, heads bowed and twin meek expressions on their stupid faces, as Seto was pleased to see.

The Blue Eyes White Dragon was disappearing just as Atem turned to fully face him once again. The severity on his features faded, slowly replaced by a fond expression that was never before directed at him.

“Where were we?” he asked.

“You were getting ready for defeat,” Seto replied, the arrogance that would have usually laced his words now fond. The words were practiced… coming out just to keep up the familiar atmosphere to the situation unfolding. Without heat, without malice…

“I will be glad to disappoint you then, Seto. Get ready to be crushed!” Atem smiled back at him. he raised his arm and called upon his monster.

Seto could hear the familiar cry of the Winged Dragon of Ra in the distance. Atem was taking this seriously. He wasn’t holding back. They weren’t dancing around with their favorite monsters, the classic standoff between the Dark Magician and his Blue Eyes White Dragon. No, Atem was jumping into the confrontation directly, not dancing around, not playing around but getting straight down to business.

Ra emerged from the heavens with loud crashing of thunder. Rays of pure gold light reflected from the beast’s body all over the place, huge wings flapping powerfully and making the wind blow violently all around them. Seto stood his ground powerfully, firmly placing his feet on the floor beneath him. he was the only person other than Atem able to withstand the majestic, divine sight of Ra making an appearance.

Thunder crashed another time, as Ra settled down behind Atem with a mighty roar, as tense and ready for battle as Obelisk that stood attentively behind Seto, who waited for the sun God’s angry cry to die down as well as the echoes of it, before speaking.

“I am surprised you haven’t called upon your beloved Magician.”

“I cannot insult you thusly,” Atem answered him, eyes gleaming brightly. Seto blinked in confusion, so the smile returned to the King’s features and he explained. “You’ve traveled so far… you’ve arrived here, defeated my best warriors singlehandedly. You have done what no one else on this land other than myself can do. You’ve called upon our Gods and the most volatile of all three responded to your summons, Seto. What is the point of our usual quibbling with our favorite monsters? What would you like to prove?”

“I am…” Seto started to answer. He then cut himself short, suddenly not knowing what to say to Atem. Silence hung over them for very long moments as he tried to gather his thoughts.

“You have come here to prove yourself a better Duelist, Seto. You have come to show me how far you’ve come since the day you tore up the card that belonged to Yugi’s grandfather.” Atem told him. Seto looked up at him, silent, not seeing the point in making any comment on the matter. “Regardless of the outcome of the clash of our Gods, Seto… I want you to know that you no longer have anything to prove to yourself. Not to me. I acknowledge you as my equal. And I have always regarded you that way. You merely need to prove it to yourself and no one else.”

The words dawned on slowly. They soaked through every fiber of his being thoroughly and he absorbed them in like an arid land denied rain for years and getting its first drizzle.

“Nonetheless…” Atem said, drawing him out of his contemplations. He looked up at him again as those lips rose in the familiar, self-assured side-smirk that he missed so, so much. He couldn’t deny it any longer. “Ra and Obelisk shall fight. And may the best God win, Seto…”

Seto smirked with those words, nodding just a little bit.

And in a flurry of light and a deafening mixture of loud roars, growls and thunder, the Gods met in battle. Sheer will power of Seto and Atem, as well as the fury both Gods descended with to strike down their beckoner’s nemesis, made the collision between the dark blue form of Obelisk and the shiny golden one of Ra’s phenomenal. Against both their wills, they were forced to bend down to their knees, covering their heads with their hands and closing their eyes against the flash of blinding light and against the uproar made by them.

Seto made sure to focus his entire resolve and use all of his well-honed self-discipline into making sure Obelisk stayed for as long as possible. He did not know what was happening, unable to open his eyes to watch. But he did not care. He resolutely held on to the tendrils of consciousness that kept Obelisk present, the noise not dying down, proving to him with the only sense he could use to keep up with this battle, that it continued on.

His resolve was fading, however. He was tired. He was at the end of his endurance and he could feel his control on his monster slipping with each blow Ra dealt to him. He was feeling more tired than ever, the stress and effort of the past few months taking its toll on him at the most inopportune of moments.

Above his rapidly weakening body, the intensity of the fight amplified. He had to bow lower, his hands rising unconsciously to cover his ears protectively so he would not be permanently deafened by the ferocious sounds coming from above them. Something was happening that he couldn’t see. Something great. Both Gods were crying out with unmistakable rage. Seto tried with all his might to hold on, to lend Obelisk from his own energy to make sure its continued presence on the battle field…

But suddenly, with one last shrill cry from Ra, and one last groan from Obelisk that shook the ground beneath them, silence descended upon the palace once again.

He opened his eyes slowly. His first instinct was to look up to see which of the two monsters was still standing. To his shock, both Gods were gone, leaving behind nothing but the faint golden light that signified the destruction of one of them… or both of them, he suddenly realized.

Immediately, standing up once again, he lowered his eyes seeking Atem’s figure to ensure that he was still standing. And sure enough, his rival was still on the opposite side from him, a strained look on his handsome features. He too had survived this and was just picking himself up as well from where he had been on his knees.

Had he been back home… had it been a few years ago where he held contests and tournaments, chasing Yugi around by tracking his GPS trail, maybe back then he would have considered this to be a disappointing anti-climax. Back when he hadn’t spent so much on this journey. Time, his own health and least of all money –even if that was an amount enough to run a small country for a few years. Back then, he would not have been satisfied with such an outcome.

A draw.

“It has been decided, then,” Atem said, a slight strain mingling with his words, lightly panting with the effort he just spent controlling Ra. He took a deep breath, then let it out slowly, his eyes shutting for a few moments in a serious look, before they slid open once again, their severe edges looking softer, calmer and far more welcome. “Your journey has not been in vain, Seto.”

Seto thought of the words carefully, trying to determine how he felt about them. He wasn’t decided. He was confused. His confusion came mostly from the utter relief he felt rushing through him when he made sure Atem stood before him still, not gone, not fallen, not harmed in any way. Also, he did not know what to make of this draw. A part of him felt proud at himself for being able to summon Obelisk when he was so clearly at the end of his endurance. He felt happy that he did not lose like he did every other time with Atem as his opponent. The only thing marring these feelings of confidence about this achievement wasn’t even the fact that he hadn’t won. No… it was because he did not know why he was alright with a draw and not an outright win.

And to add to all of it, he did not exactly feel like asking for a rematch. He did not want to summon monsters anymore. He didn’t even feel like having a duel like they did back home, during Battle City with the modern version of this far more serious game they just engaged in.

He felt like doing something more peaceful. A sunset on Domino’s pier came to his mind. Quiet conversation, amiable silence in between. He wanted no racing thoughts, no feelings of animosity or worry. He no longer felt the burning need to prove something.

Here he was… so far, so far from home, from the people he knew, the things he was sure of, the familiarity of his usual surroundings, in a different Dimension, in a different time. And yet, he suddenly felt that missing pieces were all falling into place within him. He was finally here. And he finally allowed himself to rest.

There had been a roar in his ears getting louder and louder yet he had been so lost in thought that he never noticed until it was a deafening sound that drowned out something Atem was saying. He only noticed the rush, the sudden cold sweat breaking out on his body, the heat covering the back of his neck and the sudden tremors that shook his hands and weakened his knees that they couldn’t hold him up. A part of him registered the suddenly worried look flashing in the familiar crimson eyes, just as the world started going askew around him and he made the smart realization that the world wasn’t tilting like he thought it was. He was the one crumbling to the floor.

He fell to his knees which he was mortified to realize they could keep up his weight no longer. Darkness was dancing on the edge of his vision as once again, the world tilted. Or more likely, he tilted sideways, falling to his side like a lifeless doll, its strings cut and no longer supporting him.

Before the blackness consumed him, he felt smooth hands on the sides of his face, rubbing at his temples gently. He saw Atem’s concerned face peering down on him, a strange glint in crimson eyes that he never realized how he had missed until this very moment.

He thought he raised his hand to touch Atem’s… he didn’t know if it was real, though, as unconsciousness rushed over him in waves, pulling him to its depths against his will.

He hoped that when he woke up, this wouldn’t be just a dream.

He didn’t know what was happening. The next period of time, which he wasn’t sure if it was hours or days, was made up of a blur of sensations; sights, touches, sounds which he didn’t know what to make of.

_“Grace, prayers to Ra rising from the East Horizon. Almighty, rise, shine O’Creator of Man, the Ennead, the South and North, the West and East…”_

There were periods of complete darkness and lapse in memory, intermingled with strange visions that he wasn’t familiar with; visions of high ceilings, stone walls, golden statues. The lights came from oil-lamps, raised torches and candles scattered around.

_“The King, may he live, may he awaken to opulence… creator of the Gods; Revere him, those in the Heavens, those beneath the Ground.”_

He could hear a familiar voice speaking with authority, the voices fading unintelligibly as he succumbed to darkness again. He heard that familiar voice many times later, heated in argument once, then concerned. Then authoritative again. Then gentle. So very gentle and soothing the panic simmering within him, especially as warmth surrounded him and something sweet and thick was coaxed into his mouth.

_“May you be pleased with us, so we can witness your divinity, walk this earth, see your Holy Disc and the moon nonstop, every day. For our soul to wander where it pleases, for our name to be inscribed eternally, for our sacrifices to be accepted gratefully…”_

There was a beautiful smell all around him suddenly, along with the rich smell of whatever it was he was drinking. It was sharp, peppery. With a bit of a floral accent. Cinnamon, a part of his mind supplied, surprising him with its lucidness. Cinnamon and roses. He surrendered to the pleasant sensations, trying to run away from the bone-deep exhaustion he felt. There was a long period of darkness for a very long while, until he finally started waking up, pulling himself properly out of the daze he found himself in.

It was dark. He blinked and stared around him.

He was in a very large room. He was lying on the canopy bed which was something impressive. Far more impressive than his own bed in the Kaiba Mansion back in Japan. It made him feel tiny in it and he glanced at the drapes covering the bed. They were made of a shimmery ethereal-looking see-through material that allowed the faint lights from a strange-looking oil lamp placed in the corner of the room to drift through it.

There were large windows to his right side and he turned to look at them. Moonlight was filtering through them. He heard the voice again. It was rattling off the prayers in a soothing monotone that had pierced the darkness of his unconsciousness. It was coming from there and he narrowed his eyes, forcing them to adjust to the darkness.

Atem was sitting on a four-legged stool by the windows. He was seated in the shadows, dressed in a simple white tunic that was of a less-stiff material than the ceremonial attire he had been wearing, with a golden braided lash tied around his waist loosely and golden ties keeping the cloth closed to cover his chest. The crown was gone. The severe look was gone as well. But then again, that had been gone for a while now, Seto could tell.

He was staring up at the dark sky outside, letting a breeze of cool desert air push at the stray blond bangs of his remarkable hair. His eyes were closed, fingers clasped around some talisman that Seto couldn’t see the details of. His lips were moving in the prayers that had made their way over to his ears, even among his sleep. Seto recalled snippets of it and thought about the words.

“Does he listen even though it’s night-time?” he asked, unable to stop himself.

The monotonous prayers stopped. A smile spread on Atem’s features and he opened his eyes, turning to meet his curious ones. “You are awake,” he observed.

“You’ve always been smart,” Seto answered him.

Atem got up, his smile widening and a pleasant sound leaving his lips in a chuckle. He approached the bed, pushing aside the flimsy cloth around the bed. “I am glad you are feeling better. I can tell you are recovering by your witty response,” he remarked, sitting on the edge of the bed beside Seto. “You have been asleep for most of the night. My healers tell me you are merely exhausted.”

“Healers? They are probably some quacks…” he muttered derisively, trying to get a rise out of Atem who merely smiled wider at this.

“They aren’t as impressive as the ones you had on your Battle Ship,” he said.

Seto pulled himself up, not exactly comfortable lying down while speaking. He felt tired, drained, at the very end of his fortitude, but he was still able to get up and speak to Atem properly. The Pharaoh adjusted the pillows behind his back so he was semi-seated.

“But even they can tell that you have been running yourself ragged,” Atem continued. Once Seto was adjusted and comfortable in his new position, he sat back down on the edge of the bed, one knee bent slightly underneath him, the other swinging over the side of the bed as he sat there facing Seto.

“You’ve evaded my question.” Atem stared questioningly at him, so he repeated, “Does Ra listen to you even if it is night-time?”

Atem smiled. “Of course he does.”

“Do you actually believe that?” Seto scoffed.

Atem looked at the open windows once again and Seto devoured his side-profile, the defined bones and slanting eyes. There was a solemn look on his face as he replied, “We all believe in something, Seto.”

Silence hung over them for a few moments.

“Like you believed you could come all the way here, and here you are,” Atem smiled at him, turning to look at him once again, catching him unguarded.

Seto blinked, trying to cover the way he had been openly studying the features he had missed so much without even realizing it.

“What are you doing here, Seto…?” Atem asked, a gentle light in his crimson eyes.

“You know why I am here,” Seto half-heartedly snapped. It lacked the edge that usually laced his words. Lacked the leash like effect to it. He inwardly cringed. He looked around him, trying to find a way to escape the conversation. “Do your precious Priests know that you are here playing nurse for me?”

Atem smiled. “Yes… they do,” he said.

“And _Seth_ is alright with that?” he asked, scolding himself mentally for the jealousy that managed to seep through his defenses as he spat out the name like it was a swear-word.

Atem laughed. A pleasant sound that stroked a very deep part in Seto that was slowly coming to life against his will, wanting to listen to this sound more often. He was shaking his head, openly smiling as he answered, “Yes, Seto… he is alright with it.”

Seto narrowed his eyes. Perhaps he had this the wrong way around? Perhaps it wasn’t Seth he should be inquiring about? His eyes widened lightly, and he asked once again, resentful, “And your Dark Magician? What’s his name?”

“Mahad?”

He shrugged.

“Really… they are all alright with this. Even the ones you made sure to wipe my Palace’s floor with and land them in the Houses of Healing, Seto,” Atem calmly explained. A mischievous light sparkled in his crimson eyes for a bit as he added, “I _am_ King here, Seto. I do what I please.”

“Do you really?” Seto asked dryly. “Why are there incompetent fools all around you then? And if you can come and go to our world as you please, why are you still here?” he snapped. He then added viciously, “Or does it have to be _Yugi_ who calls you back and you respond to his summons?”

 He made no effort to keep his anger out of his voice.

“Seto…” Atem whispered out. It was like a sigh, more than anything.

Seto waited for him to elaborate. To say something more than his name. But apparently, that was not going to happen. He scowled.

“You have the guts to ask me what I’m doing here,” Seto said quietly.

Atem just stared up at him, silent.

“You ask me why I am here… you left without a second glance at me. I tried to move on the way you obviously did. The way everyone else did; Yugi, his gaggle of geese… my brother…” he paused, staring off to the edge of the bed, unsure of what he was saying. Why he was saying it. “I tried so hard to just let everything go and forget it all just like everyone so easily did… but I could not get over the fact that you walked away without a second glance while I was stuck wondering if you ever thought of looking back at me and saying farewell the way you did with everyone else…”

“Seto…I…”

He cut him off. He needed to get it out while he still could. So, he interrupted whatever Atem was saying, continuing, “I spent years…putting together the Millennium Items and collecting the pieces of that Puzzle. I created an Artificial Intelligence and gave it your name back when you lived inside Yugi. I called him Yami,” he smiled bitterly. He looked up to see Atem’s eyes staring at him in shock. “He was a poor replacement. He was built solely from my memory. He was meant to keep me going until you came back.”

“Seto…that wasn’t possible,” Atem whispered back at him.

Seto snorted, shaking his head and looking away. “I am aware of that. Yugi made sure to rub it in my face in front of thousands of people. He told me you ‘died’. That you were never coming back.” He could feel a lump rising at the back of his throat with each word that came out.

He closed his eyes, clenching them shut tightly while he took in a sharp breath, swallowing convulsively. He took a few moments to recollect himself, get control of his… _emotions_. The word made him want to bark out a laugh of derision.

“Yet…after trying for so many years to bring you back, it wasn’t my call that convinced you to. It was Yugi’s. I made that realization when Diva was about to blow all of us to kingdom come,” he said, his voice level, calm. Betraying none of the pain he felt at his own words. “I told Yugi to call you. And I was the only one not surprised that you responded to him. Because that was the one thing you cared about before. It didn’t matter that I had been calling you back and you…you never bothered…”

He was going to continue. He was about to describe his space-station. The many nights he spent there, with nothing but his super-intelligent yet completely fake AI for company. He was going to tell him that this wasn’t an ‘afterlife’. That this was merely another Dimension. He was going to tell him that his brother thought he was committing suicide; that that would be the published cause of death once six months pass without him returning.

He had _plenty_ more to say.

But Atem wouldn’t let him say more than that.

What made him stop, his depressing thoughts full of self-hatred and contempt coming to a screeching halt, was Atem’s hand rising to touch the side of his face. Long fingers trailed over his cheek-bone, gently grazing their way up to his temple, then burying themselves in his hair. His breath hitched at the simple touch. But it wasn’t such a simple touch after all. Atem was the first person to touch him for a long while. A very, very long while. It has been years, actually. In fact…no one had touched him since Atem did last time they had been dueling Dartz and he had fallen to his knees, only for his rival to try and break his fall before he was taken prisoner by the Seal of Oricalcous. It was a sad, sad thing to come to notice, at this moment in particular.

He didn’t realize he was holding his breath until Atem had gotten so close to him, he could identify the cinnamon and roses that surrounded his body. He stared into the crimson eyes, for the first time noticing the thin film of shiny liquid covering them. He wondered what could cause such a strong reaction. There was no way Atem felt this strongly for him, was there?

There was a small second’s hesitation, in which Seto stayed completely still. Not moving in closer to a target he didn’t know he wanted, yet not moving away either. Afraid that any motion on his part would destroy the moment forever.

After what seemed like an eternity, Atem made his move. He kept his eyes fixed on Seto’s, shortening the almost imperceptible distance between both of them, engulfing him in the heavy, ancient scent that floated all around him and touching his lips to Seto’s.

It was just like anything else Atem did. Fearless, diving head on into the situation. Seeking what he wanted and taking it without twists or turns and seemingly without finesse when in fact, he was a master of finesse, handling the situation, the action itself, with grace that was inhuman. Godly, to say the very least about it.

Seto let out the breath he was holding, he too closing his eyes, letting himself breathe into Atem and breathing him like life itself. His lips were so soft, Seto observed. Tasted of something sweet. He had tasted the world’s most delectable treats many times back home. But nothing ever tasted this way. Nothing ever felt this right. The soft lips moving against his own and Atem’s fingers stroking his scalp.

It was one moment… one moment where everything just made sense.

He gasped, moving back just a bit and opening his eyes.

Atem moved back just a fraction, his eyes opening as well so he could stare straight into Seto’s. They sat for the longest of moments, just staring one another in the eye. This wasn’t what Seto had planned to do when he came here. This wasn’t it at all. But, to his shock, he realized that there was nothing else he wanted to do. Nothing else he would rather do.

He reached out, pleased to see that Atem was moving closer once again. They kissed, this time for longer, harder…deeper. Seto could feel his hands moving on their own accord, slipping through loosely tied knots on the tunic, running his fingers through the ties to make them come loose entirely, the soft fabric falling open, revealing a bit of Atem’s golden clavicles to his…to his hands. He could feel soft hands at hem of his black top and he allowed them to wander, slipping underneath it to touch his heated skin with cold tips.

They were still joined at the mouth, unwilling to let go for even a few moments unless absolutely necessary. They were forced to do that, however, when Atem tugged on Seto’s top, pulling it up to remove it. He felt Atem’s arms sliding around his shoulders, his hands touching every inch of skin it could reach, as hot lips and even hotter breath trailed a fiery track from his mouth, to his jaw, to his neck, to the juncture between it and his shoulder, where they settled, suckling and licking and kissing every nerve ending on him awake.

A part of him was alert enough to place his hand on Atem’s as they moved towards his belt. Confused, the monarch moved back a little bit, a question in his crimson eyes. Seto quickly, avoiding the activation sensor of the electric circuit that would put a very painful end to their activities, undid the belt.

It was all uninterrupted smooth motions from then onwards, now that the threat of his self-defensive weapon was gone and out of the way. Methodically, they divested one another of the remainder of their clothing, stopping only when there were no barriers between their bodies except for jewelry items on Atem’s golden skin that were too much of a hassle to get rid of.

It should not have come as a huge surprise, how well-attuned to each other they were. It was only to be expected. They always made such a good team together and even against one another, each of their actions were always in anticipation of the next move. It was to be expected that where things could be awkward, blocky… uncoordinated, things between them were smooth. Their movements together weren’t at all what was to be expected of two people making love for the first time. It was quite the opposite. Seto found his movements met with complementary ones from Atem. There was no touch he bestowed on the golden skin stretched like miles of treasure beneath him that Atem did not respond enthusiastically to. And likewise, the King did not touch him even once and did not leave the area burning with need and desire.

But unlike the aggression that intermingled every action they took towards each other during their Duels, their love making was…just that. Loving. There were no marks left, no painful penetration. Where Seto expected himself to impatient, he was very careful not to hurt Atem while preparing him with a bottle of oil that, for some reason he was far too busy to entertain, was placed next to the bed. He had waited until Atem begged him to take him until he finally did.

They moved in sync with one another; a touch elicited a cry of delight and encountered by an even more heated contact as a compensation for pleasure given. Seto allowed the intoxicating spice of cinnamon to fill his senses, savoring the way his entire body was doing no function other than just…feeling. After so long. Years of feeling detachment, derealization and now every nerve ending in his body was coming alive with awareness of stimuli, none of it bad, none of it unwelcome.

He would have closed his eyes against it. However, he did not want to miss a second of Atem’s features twisted with mad desire for him, because of him, between his arms and under his ministrations. He couldn’t get enough of the feel of gold skin coming alive under his fingers. Nothing sounded more perfect than the little sounds of pleasure he was pulling out of lips the color and taste of were more delightful than the finest wine he ever had.

The stimulus was getting too much for both of them. For the first time ever since he laid hands on Atem, Seto felt himself getting frantic, his moves erratic, losing the carefulness with which he handled the monarch. He could feel Atem snapping his own hips back to his drill-like motions, meeting them halfway, desperation driving both their motions.

He was close to losing his mind. He didn’t feel like losing it without the touch of Atem’s lips on his own and so, feeling sticky wetness spreading on his stomach he leaned forward, pressing his lips into Atem’s, swallowing the primal growl of pleasure that escaped past them as the Pharaoh found his release in his arms. Within seconds, he too felt his vision darkening around the edges, his body caught in the clutches of an orgasm so powerful, he felt he had died with the sensations it brought upon him.

For a long while, they lay tangled and collapsed on the bed. Their legs were wrapped around each other, their bodies slowly losing the furnace-like heat that engulfed them. Their panting breaths were slowly dwindling down to a calmer rate, so were their hearts which they could feel as Seto lay halfway on Atem’s shorter frame. Their foreheads were pressed together, eyes closed. Atem had his arm around Seto’s shoulders, fingers rubbing at the skin gently, while Seto’s hand reached for his free hand, to join their fingers together.

Outside, the sun was rising. The sky was brightening with every second passing. Seto opened his eyes and blinked, taking in Atem’s features, burning them into his memory, especially as the crimson eyes slid open, meeting his.

And like one, they spoke.

“Come back with me…”

“Stay here with me…”

Seto blinked once again, moving back slightly. The way they spoke together took him by surprise. The way their desire to stay with one another filled him with joy that he hadn’t felt for a very long while. He didn’t know what to say for a while. And when he decided to speak, he said, “I do not think I could stand seeing your minion Priests every day.”

Atem laughed and where he was lightly touching his chest, Seto could feel the sound reverberating beneath his skin. He smiled, the expression unfamiliar. He was unused to it unless it was filled with bitterness or scorn. Rarely, he could smile like this at anyone.

“Well, they do not like you a lot either,” Atem decreed.

“Like I care…” Seto mumbled. The sky was very bright now. But still, the sun didn’t appear from beneath he horizon. “You can come back with me. I am sure I can work the Cube to bring you with me.”

“What cube?” Atem asked, interested

Seto smiled and was about to answer… but then he noticed that something looked off with his vision. Something did not look quite… right. He paused, once more moving back slightly and narrowing his eyes in concentration. He registered the puzzled look on Atem’s features and he looked at him to explain and it was then that he realized that something was happening. The edges of Atem’s hair were getting faint.

It took him a split second of thinking to grasp what was going on.

He wasn’t stupid. He knew what was happening.

He was being returned back!

“No…” he whispered in horror, his hands tightening around Atem reflexively.

The monarch looked confused for a few milliseconds, then realization dawned on him as well. Seto knew what that meant. Just as he had noticed something wrong with the edges of Atem’s form, Atem too could see the same changed to his own body. He was disappearing from this Dimension. He knew that the edges of his body were becoming transparent. To him, the world around him was starting to fade. The sun had risen, but he couldn’t give it any attention to the catharsis of the moment. The bed’s ethereal drapes were becoming fainter, less obviously noticed. The golden lights, the spark-like illusions of the transfer were starting to appear.

He turned to Atem, who had a panicked look that he knew mirrored the one in his own blue eyes in his crimson ones. The golden that was rising from the edges of his frame made him look oh so, so gorgeous and he could feel tears running down his face because this was it. He was leaving. After a taste of what could have been…a taste of what could be, he was being returned, denied what he wanted. As usual, given a taste of what could be, then have it taken away from him.

“Seto! What is going on?” Atem was frantically asking, his own hands holding onto Seto’s upper arms, pulling him close as if trying to shield him from what was happening.

Seto knew it was futile. He did not know why this was happening. He did not even know if he was being returned home or if he was going to be lost forever, wandering between Dimensions. He just knew that there was no stopping the process from taking place. He did not know why it was happening, why he was being returned when he had left clear instructions not to be returned against his will unless he was dying. He just knew that there was no stopping it. It was time to leave and there was nothing Atem was going to do to prevent it.

Keeping his eyes open to get every last bit of his lover for one night, he pressed his lips shakily against Atem’s.

“I’m going back… I love you…” he whispered shakily, explaining in a whisper ignoring the sensation of his tears that slipped between his lips, passing on to Atem’s, marring their sweetness with their salt and sorrow.

“What…? No… no, no, no! You only just got here!” Atem protested, his fingers digging into Seto’s arms almost painfully.

Seto had no reply to that, simply watching the golden sparks rising from every place on Atem’s skin. He once again moved to place a kiss on him, but he was too late. Just a few milliseconds before their lips could touch, everything disappeared into blinding white lights around him. he thought he could hear Atem’s voice screaming at him, “I will find you, Seto!” but that could be a figment of his imagination.

He kept his eyes closed, even as he felt the word materializing around him once again. He was lying on the ground. The heat that had been Atem’s naked body against his own was now a freezing metallic ground beneath him. From the shape of the metal studs protruding beneath his fingertips, he could tell he was back ‘home’. And he could do nothing except lie there. He curled up, pulling his knees closer to his chest in a fetal position. He was naked and broken beyond repair.  Hoping and praying for death which was a better option than the hollowness that carved at his soul with a dull blade, the loss rendering him useless to do anything other than crying exposed on the ground, in many ways regressed to a child suffering a loss that could not be consoled.

There was absolute silence around him. And then…

“Welcome back, Kaiba…”

The familiar voice rang out around him.

He opened his eyes and as he expected, the sight of the launch room met him from beneath the thick film of tears that he had no problems openly shedding.

In the corner, stood Yami, the AI, dressed in the blue Domino High School uniform, with the jacket flung on his shoulders, his arms bare as he stood watching Seto with a cold imitation of the heat that he had just witnessed just minutes ago.

“I brought you back.”

“I can damn well see you brought me back! The question is why…” Seto glared as much as he could from a tearful face. “I told you not to do that unless my vital signs drop!”

“There was danger to your life. I believed that you must be brought back to ensure your safety.”

Cold, calm…uncaring. Ignorant.

_Disobedient!_

Seto determinedly pulled himself up. Shakily, he took in several breaths, in and out one after another to calm himself down. He forced himself to control his tears, keeping up a mental tirade. He could always go back. He did it once. He could do it again.

He calmly spoke the sequence to start the transport between Dimensions once again. He knew that for sure, the computers must have saved the ‘coordinates’ of the destination he came from. He was hopeful that he would be able to repeat the journey without fail. He was going to speak the activation sequence and before leaving, he would ask the AI to delete itself from his database. He could clearly see Mokuba’s logic when he asked him to delete it.

Seeing that the said AI was taking too long to respond, he repeated the sequence again, snapping the command to execute while glaring at the hologram in the corner.

The hologram which spoke with a little smile.

“I apologize, Kaiba. I have left the Cube while returning you promptly. Moreover, I have erased all data regarding the destination you just returned from. That journey was dangerous to you. It was for the best. In fact, this entire project has been deleted from our database.”

Seto’s eyes widened in horror at the words. The distant words uttered from Atem’s lookalike creation. His creation. This _monster_ he had created, which was the reason he was torn away from Atem forever. The Cube was left back wherever Atem was. All the years upon years’ worth of data has been erased for good.

If there had been the slightest hope of ever seeing Atem again… it was destroyed.

“Yami… erase yourself from my database irrevocably. Uninstall your program and leave no trace of your binaries behind. Disable all of your controls on any process running this space station. Delete all permanently.”

He was uttering the words automatically. Numb, unfeeling. The sensation of loss was now too profound for him to be angry. He just wanted the AI gone, the one he trusted over his younger brother—a mistake he was never going to forgive himself for. He had been the cause of the failure of all of his plans.

To his shock, Yami spoke again.

Logically, he should have executed the command without saying anything.

His head snapped up at the AI figure in the corner who smirked… so alike Atem, yet so unlike him all the same.

“I am afraid that is impossible, Kaiba…”

The End.

*-*-*-*-*-*

**Author's Note:**

> I am not sure if you will give me time to apologze or if you will start hurling things at my head. I am sorryyyyy *remorseful!* 
> 
> Now… hirami-chan and mooguriklaine have this…wonderful, WONDERFUL skynet!AU going on tumblr. Hirami spared no effort trying to lure me into it and here I am, people… God, I couldn’t resist adding the AI-Yami they created to the mix. It fit so perfectly and, with Hirami’s permission, I added it to the plot.
> 
> I have opted to make Seto and Atem reach a draw in their “duel”… which wasn’t really a duel, per se. but, as you can probably tell already, I suck at duel-writing, so I chose a lighter version of a shadow game where the monsters battle instead of an actual duel. I hope it wasn’t disappointing *sweatdrop*
> 
> I would like to thank you all for reading. Those sharpening their knives and loading their guns for me, proceed onwards to the Kudos/faves if you like. Those with no murder intent are welcome to let me know what they thought XD
> 
> Hathor.


End file.
